iLike It Hardcore
by sky-sugar
Summary: After Sam hears a song that's deliciously dirty, her imagination begins to wander; So she asks Freddie a simple question that ignites something in him she definitely wasn't expecting. LEMON IN CH.2!
1. Chapter 1

It was another ordinary day at Carly's apartment; as usual, Carly was stressing over some paper she had to write while I sat on my favorite beanbag listening to my PearPod. I flipped through my songs when I instantly stopped on one I didn't recognize; Dirty Talk by Wynter Gordon. The lyrics instantly caught my attention:

_Blindfold, Feather Bed, Tickle Me, Slippery,_  
><em>G-Spot, Lusty Pose, In a Video<em>  
><em>Love Machine, By Myself, Climax, Hot Wax<em>  
><em>S&amp;M, On the Floor, I Like It Hardcore<em>

"Hey, Carls. Did you put this song on my PearPod? I kinda like it." I asked.

"Mm.. no, I've never heard that song before. It's so inappropriate, Sam! Maybe your PearPod got synced up with Gibby's playlist!" Carly laughed.

Leave it to Gibby to have a song like this on his PearPod. It makes sense though. Gibby probably thought it would be funny to put it on mine and honestly, Gibby was just really weird in general. As I listened through more of the song, I realized it was entirely about, you guessed it, dirty talk and sex. It was extremely catchy and I had to admit, some of the things this chick was talking about sounded really hot. The dirtier the lyrics the more excited I got. Maybe it would be fun to try some of this stuff?

I guess I should rewind a little bit so you're caught up to date. Me and Freddie have been dating for the past year and we finally slept together last month. It was so sweet, Freddie planned a really romantic night for the two of us and took me out to dinner and everything. He was so caring and sweet that my- actually, make that _our_- first time was absolutely perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about it. But the one thing that bothers me is that we haven't had sex at all since then. For our first time, everything was so romantically cliche like it is in the movies. But secretly, I wanted more. I had a feeling Freddie did too but he's probably too embarrassed to bring it up. I guess mama's gotta get the ball rolling if we're gonna do this.

I decided to go and meet up with Freddie and try to casually bring up what I wanted to do. As soon as I got to his apartment, I reached out to knock on the door but stopped to think. Based on how sweet Freddie is, I expected him to get flustered or stutter or something when I brought this rather unusual topic up to him.

In actuality, I couldn't have been more wrong.

I quickly knocked on the door and was met with my gorgeous boyfriend, wearing nothing but his sweatpants. The years had been so deliciously kind to Freddie; his entire body was toned and tan, his arms were all muscle and he had an unbelievable six-pack. And the best part? _He's all mine._

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked me, pulling me into a kiss.

"I just um, wanted to ask you something." I said, accidentally stuttering a bit. _Wait a sec, aren't I supposed to be the calm and collected one right now? Stupid nerves!_

As soon as I started to open my mouth to tell him I caught myself staring at him again. Freddie noticed too and smirked that devilish smirk of his at me.

"Hmm.. like what you see, baby? You're practically drooling!" Freddie laughed.

I shook my head to collect my thoughts and focus. Now that I was getting turned on I was even more eager to ask Freddie. Well, here goes nothing.

"I wanna spice things up." I blurted out.

"Um, what?" Freddie asked confused.

"Like, you know.. with us?" I said hesitantly.

It seemed to take Freddie a few seconds before he realized what I was saying. As soon as he did, however, his eyes darkened and he looked down at me with a feral look.

"What brought this up? We've only had sex once, baby. Why are you so riled up now?"

"I found this song on my playlist called Dirty Talk. Let's just say the lyrics really got my imagination going. I think it sounds fun!" I said excitedly.

"So what do you have in mind, baby?" Freddie asked sexily.

Am I only allowed to pick one thing? My mind began to race through all of the things I wanted to try. In all honesty, I've always had a thing for being dominated. It's never happened to me before, but just the thought of Freddie being really assertive with me is insanely hot. But there's some other things I've always been interested in, too. I hope Freddie doesn't freak out when I say what I wanna do with him!

"Come on sweetheart, tell me. I'm up for _anything_ you are."

"Fine, but don't freak out! I've.. always wanted to try bondage, and S&M. And domination, dirty talk too. And to top it off I want everything to be crazy, and rough. Our first time was perfect, baby, but I want to have fun and just go crazy this time!" I said quickly.

I looked up at Freddie and was surprised to see that he was smirking again. But differently than usual, like he was so intrigued by everything I had mentioned. He looked like he wanted to devour me, which was fine by me. Was he actually on board with all the stuff I wanted to try out?

"Sammie, before we do this, I'm going to give you one chance to back out. Tell me now before anything happens. Because you know that once we start, we're not stopping until we've done everything you said you want to do." Freddie said a bit more seriously.

"Freddie, I trust you so much. And I love you more than anything. I've wanted to try this for so long, so if you're on board with this, I'm ready. I want you to have fun too, baby." I replied, practically trembling with excitement as adrenaline coursed through me.

"Oh, baby, you have no idea what you just got yourself into." Freddie said to me as he pulled me into his apartment, locking the door behind us.

* * *

><p>AN: OH MY GOSH. This is the first mature story (and lemon) I've ever written. I'm sure I'm no good at writing sexy stuff like this since I usually write mushy fluff, so please tell me if I make any mistakes!

It's always been my goal to write an amazing lemon since I've read so many fantastic ones myself. This was just the intro to the lemony goodness. I am so interested to see if you guys like this.

LEMON NEXT CHAPTER LOVELIES! WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW :)

And just a heads up, it's going to be very long and detailed. I wrote a lot so I'm very happy with the result. Seddie is so freaking hot ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read this, a note to all the kiddies and younger readers! This story contains very strong language, mature situations, bondage, S&M, domination, teasing and a lot of other things not suitable for those who are younger! Thank you for reading this little disclaimer and those who are old enough to read this, I hope you enjoy my first yummy lemon:)**

* * *

><p>Never in my entire life did I ever think this would actually happen; Freddie had just agreed (and was extremely excited about, mind you) to do all of the crazy ideas I had asked to try. I honestly thought when I mentioned S&amp;M that he would have said no, but he seemed to be even more excited than me to do this. Who knew that Freddie had as many kinks and fetishes as me? I knew I was in for one hell of a night, and I was more than ready to start.<p>

"You ready for this, Sammie? You know I won't go too far or hurt you, but you may regret what you asked for when I'm done with you tonight." Freddie said with a grin.

"Don't worry, I can take it. But are you just gonna talk or are we gonna start already?" I replied, egging him on.

"As you wish, Princess Puckett, but don't say I didn't warn you. Let's play, then." Freddie answered me, leading me into his room.

I felt another jolt of excitement run through my body. I never knew Freddie had this in him! Normally he was sweet as sugar but right now he was being so daring and sexy. I loved this side of him.. I wonder if I could bring out even more of this? As soon as we were in his room, I slammed the door shut and pulled him towards me, initiating a passionate kiss that I knew would get him fired up. Before I could deepen it, however, I felt myself being shoved up against the dresser. I gasped in pain as I felt the knobs of the drawers jaggedly digging into my back.

"Now, what do you think you're doing? I didn't tell you to do that, did I sweetheart? I'm in control." Freddie hotly whispered into my ear as I shuddered from the pain.

Before I could do anything, Freddie had me pinned against the dresser as he roughly kissed me. I didn't want to make him mad so I let him take control of the entire situation, enjoying how dominating he was being. I suddenly shrieked as I felt Freddie bite my ear hard; he knew my ears were one of my most sensitive spots, but he never bit me that hard before. This whole pain thing was making me more turned on than I thought, and I wanted more. Freddie pulled away and smirked at my sudden outburst.

"You like pain, baby? You're in for a treat then. I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight you're gonna black out."

Holy shiz. I had never heard Freddie talk so dirty before. It was the hottest thing I had ever heard, and I swear I was drooling. My stomach felt insanely tight and much hotter than usual, and I knew what was coming. I just couldn't believe I was getting so turned on by Freddie dirty talking to me; he hadn't even touched me yet and I was a pile of goo! Being completely oblivious to reality, I didn't even notice when he pushed me onto his bed. I was snapped back to earth when I felt both my hands being tied above my head with something. I looked up and noticed it was my own scarf that I had left here a few weeks ago. That damn scarf was going to be causing me a lot of excitement tonight.

Freddie leaned down to kiss me again and was just as rough as before. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and swiftly enter my mouth, causing me to softly moan into his own mouth. I wanted so badly to run my hands through his hair, but that stupid scarf restrained me from doing so. I growled out of frustration as I felt Freddie smile against my mouth. He knew it was irritating me that I had zero control at all, but it also was a huge turn on. Moving away from my mouth, Freddie moved towards my neck and began licking and sucking at random areas, refusing to do what I really wanted. I hated being teased like this!

"Baby, bite me!" I moaned.

"Beg." Freddie replied simply.

No way. There was no way in hell I was begging. The only thing I hated more than teasing was to beg, and Freddie knew that! I think letting him be in charge got to his head a little bit.

"You know I'm not going to beg!" I said angrily.

"You sure are being a bad girl, Sammie. Looks like I'll have to punish you since you won't listen."

I was expecting him to say that. Now I just had to wait and see how he was going to make me pay for not listening. I looked down and saw that Freddie was slowly pulling down my shorts. I shivered a bit as I felt the cool air hit me. Freddie began to feel up my legs tantalizingly slow as I felt goosebumps all over me. Then I suddenly felt his tongue as he licked all the way up my leg, my heart beating out of my chest as he inched nearer and nearer to my core. As soon as he was inches away, he pulled back as I groaned in frustration once again.

"Okay, okay! I'll beg. Please bite me, baby! Please. You're driving me insane teasing me like this!" I said, caving into what he wanted.

Smiling, Freddie returned to my neck and began licking again until he found a spot where he sucked especially hard, causing me to shriek. Catching me off guard, he sank his teeth into my neck as hard as he could. I swear I felt blood.

"Ah.. Oh shit, harder! Baby, bite me harder!" I moaned.

Freddie continued to bite my neck as I was lost out of my mind, the pleasure taking over me as I felt his hot mouth on my neck. He sharply bit a few more spots with the same force as before and I knew I would have some ugly marks after this, but I didn't care. It felt too good. After a few minutes, my high dropped down when I felt Freddie licking away some of the blood that had fallen from his marks. I looked up and spotted some blood on his lip, and I know my eyes darkened with lust at the sight. Leaning down to me again, Freddie hungrily kissed me as I tasted a faint hint of my own blood. Too into the moment, I didn't even realize I had bitten down roughly on Freddie's lip until I heard him hiss in pain.

"You better calm down, sweetheart, or else you'll be screaming in a few minutes." Freddie said, his voice dripping with sex.

"Please untie my hands, Freddie, I want to touch you so badly!" I whined.

Freddie swiftly tugged at the knot as my hands fell free. I rubbed my wrists from being constrained for so long as I instantly felt Freddie grinding against me. My eyes rolled back as white hot waves of pleasure washed over me. The only two things separating me from him were his sweatpants and my (now very wet) boy shorts. I couldn't take much more of this teasing because of how hot I was getting. As soon as it became almost unbearable, I clawed my nails into Freddie's back and scratched as hard as I could. I was happy to see that instead of getting angry, Freddie hissed in pleasure this time instead of pain.

"That's it, baby, scratch me harder.. Come on! Oh shit, that feels good!" Freddie moaned.

Who was I to tell him no? He was being so bossy, and it was so hot! I raked my nails even harder down Freddie's back as another throaty moan escaped his lips. I could tell that both of us were getting tired of this innocent grinding; I know that I was more than ready for the main course. I moved down to pull off Freddie's sweatpants but he grabbed my arm fiercely before I could do anything. He only shook his head and proceeded to take off my tank top so I was left in only my lacy bra and boy shorts. Freddie reached behind me to unhook my bra as I felt it fall beside me. Soon after, Freddie began to lick my breasts, focusing on the areas that caused me the most pleasure. I could feel sweat slowly dripping down my face and all over my body as Freddie continued working on basically devouring my breasts. While I was so lost in my hazy pleasure, Freddie slipped my boy shorts down, leaving me exposed.

"Sam, you are so fucking beautiful. I love you." Freddie said lovingly.

My heart skipped a beat. Only Freddie could say something so sweet yet so sinfully dirty enough to turn me on even more than I already was. I loved him so much. I was torn from my thoughts as I felt Freddie tease me by slowly entering a finger into me.

"You're so wet.. I didn't know you were so horny, baby. Don't worry, you'll be screaming soon enough."

Freddie's dirty talk was literally driving me insane. While it was ridiculously hot, it was making me lose focus to the point where I couldn't think straight. All I could feel was Freddie teasing me, denying me what I wanted. My legs began to tremble as Freddie added another finger, both sliding in and out of me easily because of how dripping wet I was. Just as I felt the tight spring in my stomach about to uncoil, Freddie removed his fingers, leaving me angry and about ready to punch something.

"You wanna come, Sammie? Mmm.. I don't think so._ I'm_ the only one who will make you come, you understand? And only when I decide to." Freddie said hotly into my ear, roughly yanking my hair so that I was looking at him.

His eyes were so dark that they were almost unrecognizable. I'm sure mine had gotten a lot darker from lust, too, but the look on Freddie's face was so wild and feral that I knew in a few minutes, I was in for a crazy ride. Freddie slid down his sweatpants, now leaving both of us totally exposed. Excitement was pulsing through my veins as I knew what was coming. Freddie's teasing had me all riled up with so much pent up frustration that I needed release soon.

"Are you ready, baby? Don't scream too loud." Freddie breathed into my ear.

He positioned himself in front of my dripping wet core and I almost exploded when I felt him enter me all the way. Thank goodness for birth control; I had gone on it a few months ago so we didn't have to use condoms, which needless to say, seemed to make Freddie very happy. He felt so hot inside of me that the feeling was unbearable. What pissed me off was that he was _still_ teasing me, refusing to move. I tried to move my hips against him to urge him to continue, but he held them down with one of his hands.

"You're not in control, Sammie. Remember who's in charge here."

Just as the words escaped his mouth, Freddie pulled out and slammed back into me within a split second. A silent scream fell off my lips as I felt more pleasure than I ever had in my entire life. Freddie continued thrusting in and out of me at an animalistic pace, my world disappearing out of focus. I was panting from how amazing it felt to be dominated so roughly by Freddie, his dirty talk only intensifying my delicious pleasure.

"You're so fucking tight, baby.. You gonna come now? C'mon, beautiful, I wanna feel you come." Freddie panted.

"H-harder! Ah.. AH! I can't go anymore, I'm gonna lose it.." I said weakly.

Freddie seemed to go even faster as I felt like I was going to lose control. He leaned down and bit my neck just like before, causing me to scream loudly as my orgasm took over my entire body. I rode it out for as long as I could, savoring the feeling of complete bliss. Freddie wasn't finished with me, though, as he flipped us over so that I was on top, riding him. Still sensitive from my orgasm, this new position had me feeling so much more than before. I began to get a steady rhythm going as Freddie held tightly onto my hips, guiding me up and down his dick.

"Mm, that's it, baby. Say my name."

"Ah! Oh, Freddie! Freddie!" I screamed.

"Come for me beautiful. Let go, I wanna see your face when you come." Freddie purred.

Another mind blowing orgasm suddenly overtook me as I felt my walls tighten around him. Any rational thought I had was now gone as my mind was totally blank. All I could feel was complete and total euphoria. Freddie seemed to finish right behind me as I heard him moan loudly.

"Shit! Ah.. You're so tight, I.. I'm coming, Sammie!"

And just like that we both collapsed on Freddie's bed, totally spent and completely exhausted. Freddie definitely was true to his word; he had, without a doubt, fucked me so hard that I blacked out. Adding all that dirty stuff to sex was so incredible, I can't believe me and Freddie hadn't tried it sooner! I loved him so much, and I knew we would be trying out many more new things very soon after how much fun we had tonight. The last thing I remember was Freddie pulling me tightly towards him and kissing me sweetly, pulling a blanket over us before lazily whispering something in my ear.

"Aren't you glad I put that song on your PearPod, sweetheart?"

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to crybaby452 for helping me with the idea for the new ending ;)<strong>

A/N: ...Um, wow. I can feel myself blushing! I hope you guys liked my first lemon. I had a lot of fun writing it! Hopefully I did okay, please let me know if there's anything I can do to improve for my future lemons:) I tried to get everything in this that Sam mentioned. I'm really really hoping you guys like this, I spent a long time editing and perfecting it! Sam and Freddie are so bad and naughty.. but they're so hot! Haha ;D I'll definitely be writing more mature stories in the future because this was so much fun to do. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought of everything. Goodnight lovelies!


End file.
